Containment procedure
by Au Crowne
Summary: Receiving fatal wounds during the finale battle, Crowned Clown took initiative and encased Allen in its crystallized state to slowly heal its host. DGMXSCP


**Crowne: Hello~ Author here~ I know it's been... more than a year? since I've last posted. Reason for that is.. well, I still have writer's block. This one here was actually written a year ago. I just didn't want to leave it forgotten somewhere in the sd card of my phone, that's why I'm posting this. This might just be up for adoption as well as my other stories. Summary's a bit short too because I actually lost it... somewhere.**

 **... Dunno. I just want this writer's block to leave me alone DX**

 **I might still continue Two Parts of the White Clown. For updates regarding my other stories, you can check on my profile.**

* * *

 _ **Title : Containment Procedure**_

 _ **Summary: Receiving fatal wounds during the finale battle, Crowned Clown took initiative and encased Allen in its crystallized state to slowly heal its host.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : God's Clown**

 _He who was favored by both thy Devil and God,_

 _Cursed to walk along the endless path._

 _Hear him, hear him. For he is His Musician._

 _Thy keeper of Noah's sanctuary. Host of His crystal._

 _A being who is amidst the black and white,_

 _marked by a demon; graced with His blessi-_

 _Hear his song, follow his e-_

 _He is God's be-_

 _-Retrieved from a half-burnt page of a document of the 'Church of the Broken God'_

* * *

 _"... I.. I did it...," the white-haired teen said in disbelief as he panted, leaning against the broadsword. The blade had pierced through the Millenium Earl. The patriarch of the Noah Clan had perished by his sword, just as Hevlaska had predicted. The end they, exorcist and staffs alike, had seek had finally came. A smile appeared on the teen's face at the realization. He turned to face his friends, losing his balance and fell down on his knees. It was just then he noticed the pool of blood beneath him._

 _'... What ...?' Was that his?_

 _"Allen-kun!"_

 _The worried tone in his friend's voice was enough to make him turn to the direction of the voice. Lenalee, tears flowing down her cheeks, ran towards him. Lavi was not far from her. Kanda... he seemed frozen at the spot. He even looked worried.. shocked? It could have just been his imagination, his mind was a bit clouded by the amount of blood that he had lost. At that point, he knew his end was about to come. The fact that he wouldn't live to witness the aftermath of the war, filled him with regret... He had fought so hard just for this moment but.._

 _The teen forced one last smile on his face and mouthed the words,'... Thank you.'_

 _And then everything went black._

* * *

"This place is crazy," Raphael muttered to his companion as they were ushered by the guard into a containment cell. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with his number designation on it. D-****-89. He was a Class D personnel, the 'disposable humans, as they refer to them. Who are 'they'? The higher-ups and some of the researchers of SCP Foundation. The SCP Foundation, which they found out during their debriefing, was an organization who seeks to secure 'anamolous objects', be it a child or a tool. They're given a number designation and an object class.

A Safe class is given to an SCP which is harmless or could be quite harmless if handled properly. A Euclid class would be for SCPs who are quite unpredictable and could potentially harm or kill people within its vicinity if provoked or handled without precaution. And finally, the Keter Class, are the highly dangerous ones.

And who deals with these SCPs directly? Class D Personnel. They are made up prisoners who are on the death row, sometimes even civilians.

It sucks to be stuck with cleaning duty at a crazed facility that 'collects' things that might or would kill/harm you. He moved his gaze to the center of the room. A large green crystal stood at the center of the room, it was a bit larger than an average man. A few similar crystals had grown on the floor and was spreading on the walls. All of the crystals seem to emit their own light.

"That thing is better than the no-blinking statue thing, ey? So stop complaining," the older guy grunted as he started moping the floor.

Raphael frowned at the mention of the killer statue. He heard of things about that. Blink and it'll kill you. He was lucky enough that he wasn't assigned to clean that thing's cell... yet. Letting out a sigh, he started cleaning the floor as well.

"Oy."

"What..?"

"That thing's glowing brighter," he pointed out.

Raphael cursed under his breath then yelled,"This thing's acting up. Let us out," he frowned.

 _ **"Please continue with your duties."**_

"Hell no. It is not ******* normal!," he snarled, glaring at the surveillance camera installed within the cell. "Li- !"

The whole room was awashed with bright light, temporarily blinding the two personnel. As Raphael regained his sight, he froze. In place of the large crystal was a masked being wrapped with a pure white cloak.

"..W.. what the.."

Without even any warning, the creature lunged forward, breaking through the wall then ran into the hallway.

"F***"

Alarms echoed through the halls as the white-cloaked being searched for an exit. It ignored the noises, it was meaningless to it. It simply wanted to leave the facility as fast as he could, to an open space.

 **Containment Breach. Containment Breach. SCP **** escaped from its cell.**

It skidded to a stop as the automated door shut down in front of it. It swiftly turned and ran towards the nearest door. Coming to a stop as a group of uniformed guards stood in the way, guns pointing at it.

"Seriously? I thought SCP **** was just a crystal," one of the guys muttered,"A01, we got **** surrounded. Waiting for orde- Wha-?!"

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG - Incident-***-A**

 **Interviewed: Agent A****

 **Interviewer: Dr. L********

 **Foreword: This interview is about the sudden changes SCP **** had displayed and its attempt to escape the facility.**

 **Begin Audio log**

 _Dr. L****** : Agent A**, please tell us about what had happened during SCP ****'s escape attempt._

 _Agent A**: So, uhh, we were having lunch that time when that alarms turned. We grabbed our gear then ran to the scene._

 _Dr. L****** : Could you describe SCP ****'s new appearance?_

 _Agent A**: Yeah, sure - clears throat- We thought we'd see a moving crystal kinda like *** but instead we saw some kind of white clown... It just reminds me of one. It got a mask too and a cloak..._ It's left hand is... uhm, [DATA REDACTED]…. So we got it surrounded and it was hissing at us... Wait, no. At our guns.

 _Dr. L******: And then what happened?_

 _Agent A**: I'm getting there, Doc. It didn't seem to like the word 'surrounded' cause it [DATA EXPUNGED]... It was like ****. Y'know with two parts, a container and humanoid part... Except it avoided harming any of us directly._

 _Dr. L******: When did you take notice of this?_

 _Agent A**: I just realized that when we were shooting at it. The cloak thing... It moved like it was alive, by the way... It blocked the bullets then escaped into another hallway. Mark, blocked him there. The cloak [DATA EXPUNGED] .. thought it'ld impale but it just pierced through the automated door, hissing at Mark. Think it's trying to make Mark leave. That's when the others came and was succesfully recaptured it. I think it's still weak from being stucked in that crystal for... how many years?_

 _Dr. L****** : *** years. And thank you for your cooperation, Agent A***._

 _Agent A***: No prob, Doc. By the way, if SCP *** ends up being like zero-seventy-six, we're seriously f***** up_

 _Dr. L******: I am well aware of that. Let us hope it won't end up like him.-door can be heard opening and then closing-_

 **END OF AUDIO LOG**

 _ **More tests are to be scheduled to determine the exact nature of SCP **** - Dr. B. Johnson**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Additional info, in-universe** **, the SCP Foundation is a secret organization entrusted by global governments to contain and study anomalous individuals, entities, locations, objects, and phenomena that defy natural law (or SCPs, as each is referred to by their Special Containment Procedures file number). SCP objects, if left uncontained, pose a threat to humans — or, at the very least, to humanity's sense of reality and normalcy - That was from the wiki.**_

 _ **There are other factions aside from the Foundation who are after these SCPs, such as the mentioned 'Church of the Broken God' above.**_

 **SCPs are categorized into three, the safe class; Euclid class, those SCPs who could be harmful if not contained properly and the Keter class, the real dangerous ones. Allen will be placed in Euclid class... for now, at least.**


End file.
